The Lockhart's Nelson
Plot Scott takes Danielle McGavin and Brianna Croft to Nelson New Zealand. BUT Caroline GeHort, Lesley Martin and Emma Jones are chasing them! Cast James Rolleston as Scott Lockhart Meryl Streep as Leianne Lockhart Josh Gad as Anne Wheeler Ben Stiller as Callum Harnor Jim Parsons as Buzzy Bee Heather Morris as Mary Lou Adam Sandler as Oscar Ostrich Ray Romano as Driver Don John Leguizamo as Trikey Tom Queen Latifah as Dorable Duck Sarcha Munroe as Elle Gator Seth Rogen as B.O.B and Blobert Will Arnett as Missing Link Hugh Laurie as Dr Cockroach Julie Hocking as Herk John Goodman as Veggity Bill Kylie Minogue as Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear Ellen De Generes as Danielle McGavin Laura Vandervoort as Brianna Croft Jenefier Saunders as Caroline (Main Villain) Alex Borstein as Lesley Martin (Secondary Villain) Indiana Menzel as Emma Jones (Villain) Quotes DZA679 is pulling into 10 Roxbury Place Anne Wheeler: Do I need to sign anything? Leianne Lockhart: No no you don't. Anne leaves The Tauranga Airport Shuttle arrives with Danielle and Brianna inside. Scott grabs his 10kg purple bag and briefcase and puts it in the trunk. Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear get on the Shuttle's rear bumper. Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, B.O.B, Missing Link and Dr Cockroach get on top of the Shuttle. Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck and Elle Gator follow the Shuttle. Scott gets in the front. Buzzy Bee flies after the Shuttle. At Tauranga Airport. Scott, Danielle and Brianna gather all of their personal belongings and disembark. At the Air New Zealand check in Scott: 3 of us to Auckland The bags go on the conveyor belt. Buzzy Bee, Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear get on the conveyor belt too. After a while they find ZK-NEF. The 6 New Zealand Icon Toys, The 6 Drainlanders and the 4 Care Bears get onboard the airplane through the cargo hold. At boarding time Scott, Danielle and Brianna board NZ8220 to Auckland they are in Row 8. Then 47 more people board then the door closes. At 13:00 NZ8220 takes off to Auckland with Buzzy Bee following. Over in Arataki Caroline is standing on her roof with her husband's binoculars and sees NZ8220 take off! Caroline: I'll get you Scott Lockhart! At Lesley's Home in the Kaimais Caroline: Hay Lesley I know where Scott is Lesley: Where is he Caroline: He's going to Nelson Lesley pauses Gilligan's Island Lesley: Did you say Nelson? Caroline: Yes I did Lesley sticks a tack in a New Zealand Map where it said Nelson Lesley: Let's Chase Him! Caroline and Lesley get into a Flying Ford Anglia to chase after Scott Lockhart! Over at 117 Blake BLVD. Emma Jones is giving Mr Harnor a call. Emma Jones: Hi Mr Harnor this is Emma calling from my house Did you say something about Nelson Callum Harnor: yes I did Scott's going there. Emma Jones: Who is he going with Callum Harnor: Danielle McGavin and Brianna Croft Emma Jones hangs up Emma Jones: NOOOOOOOOOOO! That Lockhart's So GOING TO PAY! Emma Jones goes into the garage to get her flying bike out. Emma Jones: Brook I'm going to take my Bike out Brook Jones: Okay Emma Jones gets on her flying bike and starts to chase Scott Lockhart! Meanwhile NZ8220 is landing in Auckland The Bombardier Q300 airplane goes over to Gate 40 and stops. Scott: Here we are Auckland Scott, Danielle and Brianna gather all of their personal belongings, disembark and meet Buzzy Bee, Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear at the baggage carousel. At The Air New Zealand Check in Brianna: 3 of us to Nelson The Bags go on the conveyor belt. Buzzy Bee, Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear get on the conveyor belt too. After a while they find ZK-MCB. Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear get on board the ATR 72-500 airplane and find Row 5. At boarding time Scott, Danielle and Brianna board NZ5251 to Nelson. Then 65 more people board then the door closes. At 15:00 NZ5251 takes off to Nelson with Buzzy Bee following the Airplane. 1 hour and 25 minutes later NZ5251 lands in Nelson. The ATR 72 airplane goes over to the tarmac and stops behind a Air2There Cessna Caravan. Scott: Here we are Scott, Danielle and Brianna gather all of their personal belongings, disembark and meet Buzzy Bee, Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear at the baggage carousel. Later Scott, Danielle and Brianna catch a Taxi to Rutherford Hotel Nelson. At the Rutherford Hotel Nelson Scott: Any rooms free Clerk: Room 28 is free Danielle: Thanks BUT the next day at 13:45pm Emma Jones: Come Out Come Out Where ever you are Lesley taps on the door but no answer Caroline: Little Pigs Little Pigs let me come in No answer Emma Jones: Not by the hair on your chinny chin chin Caroline: THEN I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE IN! Caroline hacks her a hole in the door! Caroline: HEEERRREEE'S CAROLINE! Lesley: HEEEEERRRREEE'S LESLEY! Emma Jones: AND HEEEEERRREEE'S EMMA! Scott, Danielle, Brianna, Buzzy Bee, Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear run for their lives down the block. They run and they run until they meet 3 cops. Cop 1: Why are you guys running Brianna: Those nasty people are trying to catch us Cop 2: We'll take care of them The 3 Cops arrest Caroline, Lesley and Emma. The next day Scott, Danielle and Brianna catch a Taxi back to Nelson Airport. Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Pukeko , Takahe, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear get on the rear bumper. B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk and Veggity Bill get on top Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck and Elle Gator follow the taxi while Buzzy Bee flew after the taxi. At Nelson Airport at The Sounds Air Check in Danielle: 3 of us to Wellington The bags go on the conveyor belt Buzzy Bee, Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer, Love a Lot Bear, Pukeko and Takahe get on the conveyor belt too. After a while they find ZK-SAA. Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Share, Wish, Cheer, Love a Lot Bear, Pukeko and Takahe climb aboard The Sounds Air Cessna Caravan airplane through the cargo hold. At boarding time Scott, Danielle and Brianna boarded SA38 to Wellington. Then 9 more people boarded then the door shut. At 12:30pm SA38 takes off to Wellington with Buzzy Bee following the airplane. 40 minutes later SA38 lands in Wellington the Cessna Caravan airplane goes over to Gate 6 and stops. Scott, Danielle and Brianna gather all of their personal belongings, disembark and meet the 7 NZ Icon Toys, 6 Drainlanders, 2 Birds and 4 Care Bears at the baggage carousel. At the Air New Zealand Check in Scott: 3 of us to Taupo the bags go on the carousel. Buzzy Bee, Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Pukeko, Takahe, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear get on the baggage carousel too. After a while they find ZK-EAN. Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Pukeko, Takahe, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear get onboard the Beech 1900D airplane through the cargo hold. At boarding time Scott, Danielle and Brianna board NZ2508 to Taupo They are in 2F,3F and 5A. Then 16 more people board then the door closes. At 18:30pm NZ2508 takes off to Taupo with Buzzy Bee following the airplane. 1 hour later NZ2508 lands in Taupo. The Beech 1900D airplane goes over to the tarmac and stops. Scott, Danielle and Brianna gather all of their personal belongings, disembark and meet Buzzy Bee, Mary Lou, Oscar Ostrich, Driver Don, Trikey Tom, Dorable Duck, Elle Gator, B.O.B, Missing Link, Dr Cockroach, Blobert, Herk, Veggity Bill, Pukeko, Takahe, Share, Wish, Cheer and Love a Lot Bear at the baggage carousel. After that Neil is waiting outside the terminal building. He takes Scott, Danielle and Brianna home. Epilouge Pukeko and Takahe find a new home at 10 Roxbury Place. Soundtrack Intro to Brum (1994) (1:22 - 1:52) Munchkinland (2011) (2:25 - 3:05) (7 times) Intro to Brum (1994) (1:22 - 1:52) (9 times) Jim Henson's Construction Site (0:00 - 0:35) (5 times) Little Mix Black Magic Jim Henson's Construction Site (0:00 - 0:35) (6 times) Xray Dog Imperial Force (0:00 - 1:45) Intro to Brum (1994) (1:22 - 1:52) Charli XCX Red Balloon (0:00 - 3:04) Intro to Brum (1991) (0:50 - 1:11) Enrique Igelsias I like it (0:22 - 3:44) Intro to Brum (1991) (0:50 - 1:11) Category:Cartoons